Hello (SQ Version)
by StarkidGirl252
Summary: Hey, guys. So I have no idea why but I had the brilliant idea at midnight that I wanted to make a Swan Queen version of the song Hello from the Book of Mormon. Funny and very crack-y. I hope you guys like this weird stroke of insanity.


**Hello (SQ Version)**

_Hey, guys. So I have no idea why but I had the brilliant idea at midnight that I wanted to make a Swan Queen version of the song Hello from the Book of Mormon. Funny and very crack-y. I hope you guys like this weird stroke of insanity._

**Prince James:****  
**Hello!  
My name is Shipper James  
And I would like to share with you  
The most amazing ship.

**Snow White**:  
Hello!  
My name is Shipper Snow.  
It's a ship of queen and knight  
That are a True Love match.

**Prince James:****  
**It has  
So many awesome parts  
You simply won't believe  
How much this ship can change your life.

**Whale:****  
**Hello!  
My name is Shipper Whale  
I would like to share with you  
This ship of Queen and Knight.

**Henry:****  
**Hello!  
My name is Shipper Henry

**Granny:****  
**Hello!

**Henry:****  
**Did you know this ship  
Lives here in Storybrooke?

**Snow White:****  
**You can  
Tumblr about it now!

**Ruby:****  
**Hello!

**Henry:****  
**On this nifty site, it's free!  
No, you don't have to pay!

**Henry:****  
**Hello!

**Kathryn:****  
**Hello!  
My name is Shipper Kathryn!  
And can I leave this fic with you  
For you to just peruse?

**Belle:****  
**Hello!

**Whale:****  
**Hello!

**Granny:****  
**Hello!

**Kathryn:****  
**I'll just leave it here.  
It has a lot of information you can really use!

**Prince James:****  
**Hello!

**Granny:****  
**Hi!

**Prince James:****  
**My name is-

**Whale:****  
**Swan Queen!  
**  
****Snow White:****  
**You have a lovely home!

**Rumple:****  
**Hello!

**Henry:****  
**It's an amazing ship!

**Kathryn:****  
**Bonjour!

**Ruby:****  
**Hello!

**Granny:****  
**Ni hao!

**Ruby:****  
**Me llamo Shipper Ruby!

**Snow White:****  
**Are these your kids?

**Whale:****  
**This ship gives you the secret  
To eternal joy!

**Kathryn:****  
**Sound good?

**ALL:****  
**Eternal joy!

**Whale:****  
**With Swan Queen!

**ALL:****  
**Is super fun!

**Belle:****  
**Hello!

**Granny:****  
**Ding dong!

**ALL:****  
**And if you let us in,  
We'll show you how it can be shipped!

**Snow White:****  
**No thanks?

**Whale:****  
**You sure?

**Snow White:****  
**Oh, well.

**Whale:****  
**That's fine.

**Snow White:****  
**Goodbye!

**Whale:****  
**Have fun in hell.

**Snow White and Rumple:**  
Hey now!

**ALL:****  
**You simply won't believe how much  
This ship will change your life,  
This ship will change your life,  
This ship will change your life!  
This ship will change your life,  
This ship will change your life!

**Grumpy:****  
**HELLO! Would you like to change ships?! I have free smut written by teenagers!

**Tumblr:****  
**NO, NO, SHIPPER GRUMPY!  
That's NOT how we do it! You're making things up again!  
JUST STICK TO THE APPROVED DIALOGUE.  
Shippers, show him!

**Shippers:****  
**Hello!

**Grumpy:****  
**Hello...

**Shippers:****  
**My name is:

**Grumpy:****  
**Shipper Grumpy?

**Shippers:****  
**And we would like to share with you this ship of Queen and Knight!

**Prince James:****  
**Hello!

**Snow White:****  
**Hello!

**Whale and Rumple:****  
**Ding dong!

**Ruby and Belle:****  
**Heigh ho!

**Kathryn:****  
**Just love this ship!

**Granny:****  
**It's free!

**Belle:****  
**For you!

**Granny:****  
**For me!

**Shippers:****  
**You see?  
You simply won't believe  
How much this ship will change  
Your life!

(Hello!)

This ship will change your life!  
This ship will change your life!

(Hello!)

This ship will change-

-So you won't burn in-

**Ruby:****  
**Hell...O!

**Shippers:****  
**The other ships will fail!  
But if you ship this ship you'll see  
That there's another way.  
Spend eternity  
With ships and otps.  
We can fully guarantee you that  
This ship will change your life!

(Hello!)

This ship will change your life!

(Hello!)

This ship will change your life!

The ship of Swan Queen!

(Swan Queen!)

Hello!

*Shippers and followers chase Hook, Adam, Eddy, and haters out of town with their persistent shipping. Emma and Regina are speechless yet appreciative*


End file.
